L'amour donne la force de se battre
by Adharas
Summary: Harry pense à celui qu'il aime, lorsqu'il voit quelque chose traverser le parc de Poudlard. Le résumé est pourri .


Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling

rating : R si vous le voulez

couple : SS/HP

Avertissent : C'est un slash, et contrairement à mes autres fics celle là est pas drôle du tout .

NDA : Normalement se sera un two-shots

Chapitre I

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de mon dortoir j'attend, comme tous les soirs depuis près d'un mois j'attend, j'attend de voir ta silhouette sombre passer pour quitter Poudlard.

Je vais rester là jusqu'a ton retour dans environ une heure et me dire que tu reviendra et que demain tu continuras à risquer ta vie pour nous donner les plans du psychopate qui cherche à me tuer depuis tant d'année.

Tout les soirs j'ai peur, peur de ne pas te voir revenir, peur de voir arriver Dumbledor qui m'annoncera que Voldemort a fait encore une victime.

Perdu dans mais pensées je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et ce n'est que lorque je vois une sorte de masse noire informe tanter de traverser le parc en rampant que je sort de ma transe.

L'horreur me frappe en même temps qu'une certitude se dessine en moi. J'en suis pratiquement sur c'est toi qui tente de rentrer. Je me précipite vers la porte du dortoir, mais la vue de mon éclair de feu que j'ai laissé là après l'entrainement de cet après midi, me donne une autre idée. Je l'attrape et me dirige à nouveau vers la fenêtre je décolle et en moin de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Voldemort je suis au côté de la forme qui a arrêtée tout mouvement pour pouvoir repprendre sa respiration. Je m'approche lentement et ce n'est que lorsque les cheveux de la personne me son visible que je peut être enfin certain qu'il s'agit bien de toi.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux à tes côtés, tes yeux son clos du sang tâches tes vêtements et ton visage parait si pâle à la lumière de la lune. Ton corp tremble et tes dents claques : tu meurs de froid je retire ma cape de mes épaules et t'en recouvre. Tu te tend en te rendant conte que quelqu'un est près de toi. Tes yeux s'ouvrent doucement comme si cette simple action te faisait souffrir le martir.

Tu me regarde semblant ne pas me reconnaitre, puis une détraisse horrible peut se lire dans tes deux magnifiques orbes noir.

-Tout va bien je suis là. je tente de te rassurer, en vain - Vo... voldemort... ton murmure est faible mais suffisament compréensible

je fronce les sourcils pourquoi me dit tu cela ? mais je ne me pose pas longtemps la question car une voix froide que je ne connais que trop bien ricane

- Tien, tien mais qui voilà donc ne serais-se pas le grand Harry Potter et ... oh ! Severus tu à réussi à revenir jusqu'ici tu n'as pas encore assez souffert ! et bien tu est plus resistent que je ne le pensais ! Mais je vais rectifier cela rappidement ! Endoloris !

Je te regarde te tordre de douleur et je veux me jeter sur toi pour te protéger mais un autre sorilège lancé par l'un des mangemort m'en empêche, m'envoyant m'écraser quelque mètre plus loin. Voldemort ricane et dit au mangemort :

-Ne l'abîme pas trop ce ne serais pas loyal de le tuer alors qu'il est affaiblit, même si le résultat sera le même.

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Alors Potter tu tien tant que ça à ce traitre ?A moin que tu ne le concidère comme le prince charmant !

Je tréssaye, et lui continu :

- Et bien regarde bien car c'est surement la dernière fois que tu le vairas vivant ! Comment préfère tu qu'il meurt ? Sous le doloris ou l'Avada Kedavra? Non je connais encore mieu !  
Voldemort arrêta le doloris et enchaina avec plusieur sortilège de lévitation, les retirent quand tu étais assez éloigné du sol. Chaque fois que tu retombais de plus belle tu poussais un hurlement de douleur. Des larmes de haine c'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues

lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin. Il finit par abandonner ton corp au mangemort et se tourna vers moi :

- Regarde Harry ce que tu ne pourras jamais faire eux ils vont lui faire

Je sentit ma haine devenir plus forte alors que certain de tes bourreaux t'arrachaient tes vêtement et lorsque l'un d'eux commença à te toucher ma haine explosa. Ma magie se décupla et le sortilège qui me retenait prisonnier disparu, une lumière blanche m'entourait j'en était peu concient seule ma haine était présente à cette instant brouillant ma vue. je levais la main et plusieurs éclairs vert allairent frapper les mangemorts qui étaient sur le point de te violer. Puis je me tournais vers Voldemort qui me lança un Avada, qui fut repoussé par le mien, deux fois plus puissant. Le Lord noir tomba mort à mes pieds.

Je me sentit bientôt terriblement fatigué je me laissait tomber au sol, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience je prit ta main et la serrait comme si ma vie en dépendait.

A suivre ...

Alors est ce que vous voulez un lemon ou pas ? à vous de me le dire 


End file.
